It's over
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: AxS. Songfic de Tallulah de Sonata Arctica. Alucard recuerda la relación que tuvo con su No-life Queen, Seras Victoria. Pero esas esperanzas de volver se ven borrosas debido a que ella tiene a alguien más, y es feliz.


**It's over**

Hola amigos lectores, lamento si no he continuado con los demás fics, puesto que no se me ocurre nada bueno D:, pero ya podre terminarlos en paz porque SON VACACIONES BITCHES!. En fin, es un songfic basándome en la canción Tallulah de Sonata Arctica (favor de escucharla mientras leen), no recomendable si acaban de romper con alguien. Disfruten el fic :D.

_-Seras, Seras Victoria ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?-_ Alucard, luego de su regreso después de 30 años de ausencia ha meditado seriamente sobre que hizo mal respecto a su relación con su amada chica policía

_Recuerdas cuando solíamos ver el atardecer a lo lejos?,  
y como decías "esto nunca acabara"_

_te creí cada palabra y supongo que tu también lo hacías_

ºººº Flashback ºººº

-Maestro- Seras recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su maestro totalmente sonrojada. Ambos contemplaban, después de cada misión vespertina, como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, a pesar de ser vampiros la luz del sol no les hacia daño, siempre miraban ese espectáculo en una colina cercana a la mansión Hellsing

-Hace mucho que no disfrutaba esto, no le veía sentido-Dijo Alucard mirando atentamente el alrededor, ese lugar se había convertido en el lugar secreto para ambos, supuestamente era para conversar acerca de los avances en cuando a las habilidades de Seras, pero aunque Alucard lo negara, se sentía cómodo con ella, de alguna manera le tenia afecto

-Ojala estos días nunca terminen-Se dijo a si misma Seras

ºººº Fin de flashback ºººº

_-Todo fue una estúpida mentira, odio haberte creído cuando dijiste que me querías, y me odio a mi mismo por haberme encariñado tanto-_ El simplemente miro el cielo nocturno, estaba sentado en ese lugar que alguna vez para ambos fue especial

_Pero ahora dices "hey, pensemos en acabar esto".  
tomas mi mano y me acercas a ti, tan cerca de ti,  
tengo el presentimiento de que tu no tienes las palabras,  
encontré una para ti, bese tu mejilla, dije adiós, y me marche  
no mires atrás por que estoy llorando._

_Recuerdo todas las cosas, que difícilmente hiciste,  
dime por que, no se por que esto ah acabado,  
recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, la caminata que tomamos esa noche,  
espero que tu deseo se haya hecho realidad, el mío me ah traicionado.  
sueltas mi mano y me das una sonrisa falsa, tengo el presentimiento que no sabes que hacer,  
miro tus ojos profundamente, vacilan un momento,  
por que estas llorando?._

ºººº Flashback ºººº

-Ma, maestro- Seras y Alucard se encontraban en un momento bastante apasionado, Alucard le acariciaba la espalda ya sin su uniforme rojo, el la besaba ansiosamente, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Alucard, se habían vuelto pareja durante un año entero después del regreso de Alucard

-¿Qué ocurre Seras?-Dijo con voz seductora Alucard

-Vera, antes de que lleguemos a más nuevamente, quisiera hablar con usted sobre, algo- Seras tenia la voz cortada

-Adelante-Dijo Alucard seriamente

-Es que, siento que debemos dejar lo nuestro hasta aquí, que solo quedemos como lo que fuimos alguna vez, amo y aprendiz-Dijo Seras bajando la mirada

-Entiendo, bueno no puedo forzarte a algo, después de todo ya eres un verdadero vampiro, ya no estas bajo mi control- Alucard sintió como su voz se despedazaba ante lo que su chica policía le estaba pidiendo

-Me siento feliz de que lo haya entendido- Seras se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había conmocionado a Alucard esa petición, asi que fingió una sonrisa de manera amistosa

-Seras, debo de irme, tengo, que pensar las cosas-Alucard se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y atravesó la pared, de ahí fue directamente a un pequeño bosque colindante con la mansión, no lo resistió y por segunda vez en su vida, lloro como nunca, esta vez ese llanto eran mas bien alaridos lastimeros, sus lagrimas de sangre recorrían todo su rostro, se quedo ahí por un buen rato

**Pero mientras en la mansión Hellsing**

-Fue lo mejor-Se dijo Seras a punto de llorar igualmente, salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, en ese momento el capitán Bernadotte se materializo frente a ella

-Mignonette, tranquila- Se le acerco y la abrazo tiernamente

-No se si hice bien, creí que todo iba mal encaminado-Seras correspondió el abrazo, no se dieron cuenta pero Alucard los estaba observando desde lejos

ºººº Fin del flashback 2 ºººº

**De un momento a otro, los recuerdos se apoderaron de la mente del vampiro**

ºººº Flashback 3 ºººº

**La noche era perfecta, había una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, era un claro de un bosque, ambos estaban solos, era la oportunidad perfecta**

-Maestro ¡pida un deseo!-Dijo Seras emocionada

_-Desearía que tú lograras aceptarme con lo que te pediré y que nunca me digas adiós- _Ese fue el deseo de Alucard

**Alucard, aprovechando que ella estaba distraída mirando el cielo en movimiento, se acerco más a ella, la tomo de la cintura, la miro a los ojos, ella igual lo miro y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos**

-Seras, ¿quisieras ser mi No-life queen?-Le dijo Alucard con voz seductora

-Alucard- Seras junto sus labios con los de su maestro, ella ya había amado, pero esta vez era diferente, era el mismísimo conde y la persona que le salvo el que se lo pedía, se separo un momento y se quedaron mirando fijamente, seguido de ahí siguieron caminando tomados de la mano y así dio inicio a una bella relación

ºººº Fin de flashback 3 ºººº

_Es mas fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabe, encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh, esto podría ser el cielo_

_te veo caminar de la mano con el baterista de pelo largo de la banda,  
enamorado de ella o eso parece, el baila con mi bella reina,  
ni siquiera me atrevo a decir hola, aun saboreo la despedida,  
pero se que los sentimientos siguen vivos, siguen vivos.  
perdí mi paciencia una vez, así que ahora me castigas,  
siempre te amare, sin importar lo que hagas,  
te ganare de vuelta si es que me das una oportunidad,  
pero hay una cosa que debes entender._

**Alucard desde la colina donde compartió los mas hermosos momentos con su No-life Queen, estaba observándola a ella junto con Pip ahora materializado, ambos tomados de la mano, el se le había declarado para estar con ella desde que rompió con Alucard, aunque, Alucard lo admitía, desde la vez que se dieron ese beso antes de la muerte de Bernadotte ella estaba destinada a estar con el francés y no con el, el pudo haber ido a reclamar tantas cosas, inclusive acabar con el espíritu de Bernadotte, hablar con Seras y pedirle que regresaran, pero, con trabajos y logro aceptar que eso se había terminado, su relación ahora se limitaba a dar ordenes, acudir a misiones, tal y como ella lo había pedido, y el respetaba eso, porque la amaba**

-Seras, ojala y algún día regreses a mi- El simplemente se levanto de ahí y se dirigió mediante la tele transportación a su trono, bebió un poco de vino, esperando que una buena borrachera le calmara un poco sus penas, se quedo profundamente dormido hasta el punto de llegar a soñar

_-Te amo, sigo amándote, no importa que yo este con el capitán, lo sigo amando demasiado, espero algún día volvamos, no será pronto, pero si algún día- _En el sueño de Alucard, ella esta justo frente a el, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se desvaneció

-¡Seras!-Grito Alucard al momento de despertarse, la sensación de aquel beso seguía en sus labios, le hormigueaban, era tan real,- Y sin embargo, no estas aquí- Se dijo a si mismo Alucard

**Mientras afuera, Seras de algún modo logro deshacerse momentáneamente del capitán y entrar en la mente de su maestro, no había sido simplemente un sueño y anhelo de Alucard**

**Quizás…había esperanzas**

Terminado!, si lloraron, pues, lloremos juntos todos ;_ ;, díganme si les gusto :D. Sayonara.


End file.
